Kualat
by Arishima Ai
Summary: Ichigo dkk kualat? kenapa? Author ajah gak tau -gubrak- YOOSH! Sori gaje n truslah me-review!


FAN-FICTION!!!

Ai :"HIEEEE!!!! FIC KE3!!! Alhamdullillah,Wasyukurillah..Bersyukur padamu ya Allah…kau jadikan kami saudara…(nyanyi gaje lagu Dea imut sambil sembah sujud)"

Ichigo :"Sadar bu.. elo waras gak sih??"

Ai :(masih nyanyi gaje)

Ichigo :(dikacangin,kacang mahal maas!!)

Toshirou :"Daripada dengerin tu makhluk aneh komat-kamit gaje,mending kita dengerin aja mod soul tu lebih waras daripada Ai"

Ichigo :"Betul juga ya..."

Toshirou :"Tapi mana mod soul nya????"

Ichigo :"Oh!! Itu dia,tapi,kok dia nyanyi lagu gituan??"

Toshirou n Ichigo :(Liat Minnya lagi nyanyi lagu Depend on you-Ayumi hamasaki)

Toshirou :"Anak ma mamak sama aja ya...(sweat drop)"

Ichigo :"Yaa..."

Hinamori :"Shirou-chan,ini kubawain onigiri."

Toshirou :"Haah?? Hinamori,elo kok ada di sini?"

Hinamori :"Aku di suruh Soutaichou buat ngantarin ni onigiri"

Ichigo :"ITADAKIMASUU~!!! (ngambil 2 onigiri sekaligus)"

Ai :(Sadar dari kesambet) "HINAMORI MOMO!!!!!"

Hinamori :"Uwaa!! Apa?"

Ai :"MENJAUH DARI CHARA GUE!!!(ditimpuk karna ngambil charanya Tite-chan) Shusui!!! Suigetsu!!! Kejar HINAMORI MOMO!!!!"

Hinamori :"Uwaa!!!!! (dikejar Shusui n Suigetsu)"

Ai :"Akhirnya si "Teme" Hinamori pergi juga..(ditimpuk Hina-fans)"

Ichigo :"Yang ngirim ke sini itu samperin aja tu kakek tua bangka!"

Ai :"YOOOSH!!! SHUSUII!!,SUIGETSU!!! KITA PERGI KE SOUL SOCIETY!!!"

Toshirou :"Elo serius?"

Ai :"YOSSH!!!" (bagroun angin n petir yang menyambar-nyambar dan lagi berdiri di pinggir jurang yang terkena ombak laut)

Toshirou :"Gue gak mau liat.."

Ichigo :(tetep aja makan onigiri)

Toshirou :"Eh? Ichigo?? Itu kan..."

Ichigo :"Aphua??"

Toshirou :"Elo tau kan,kalo si kakek tua itu paling demen yang namanya jengkol ma pete??"

Ichigo :"Jhuadi khenaphua??"

Toshirou :(glek) Itu pasti onigiri rasa pete ma jengkol... (sweat drop)"

Ichigo :"APHHHUUUAAAAA?????"(sinting mode :on)

Toshirou :"Yah,nikmatin aja tu nasib lo"

Ichigo :"Emang ni onigiri rasa pete ma jengkol,tapi... rasanya..."

Toshirou :(ngambil langkah seribu dan menjauh dari Ichigo)

Ichigo :"MAKKK NYOOOOOSSSH!!!!! (ngebuka mulut lebar-lebar)"

Toshirou :(meskipun jaraknya udah jauh,tapi kekuatan tu nuklir masi terasa..Toshirou PD,pingsan di tempat)

Ai yang lagi ngelawan Soutaichou :"REVIEW!!! BUAT BIAYA TOSHIROU YANG PINGSAAAN!!!!"

#------------------O-----------------#

Disclaimer :PUNYA GUEE!!!! (udah pada tau kan punya sapa?)

Genre :Gue gak bisa terlepas dari humor tentunya

#----------------O--------------#

KUALAT LO!!

Di sebuah kota yang bernama Soul-society,Seseorang berambut orens yang kita kenal karna kewarnaannya rambutnya yang bernama Ichigo sedang shalat jum'at di masjid Al-Karakura.

"Assalamualaikum... " kata imamnya yang kita kenal dengan laennya ngekor Ustad shalat jum'at,Ichigo dan kawannya yang berkacamata Ishida keluar dengan gontai

"Ichi...tu Ustad Urahara panjang banget khotbahnya~ gue pusing tujuh keliling nih.." kata Ishida yang masih sempoyongan karna kebanyaan duduk

"Gue juga.. mana tu Ustad bawa kertas catatan berkilo-kilo meter..." kata Ichigo lebay

"Bukan berkilo-kilo meter!!! Tapi,beribu-ribu KM!!!" Kata seorang yang botaknya ditutupi oleh peci hitam polos

"Ikkaku!! Elo ngapain ke sini??!!! Bukannya elo tadi ngajak ke warneet??" kata Ishida yang spontan melihat kinclongnya jidat Ikkaku (kalo pake peci itu yang ketutup cuman kepala doank kan?)

"Warnet tutup coy!! Jadinya karna gak ada kerjaan,gue shalat dah!!.Gue mau pergi ke rumah Hitsugaya" kata Ikkaku santai

"Ikkaku~ elo tau kan? Kalo Toshirou itu abis shalat jum'at pasti Tadarus dulu sama Ustad Urahara..." kata Ichigo angkat maap,angkat bicara

"Iye-ya?" kata Ikkaku blo'on

"UDEEEEH!! MENDINGAN KITA KE RUMAH ORIHIME-KU CAYANK AJAH!!" Kata Ishida bersemangat

"OGAAAAAAAAH!!!!!" Kata Ichigo n Ikkaku koor sambil lari sama-sama ke Masjid Al-Karakura

"YO! Ikkaku,mending kita ke Masjid ajah! Disana kan ada Rukia,Rangiku,Inoue n cewek-cewek beriman laennya!!" kata Ichigo sambil lari dan diikuti oleh Ishida n Ikkaku

"Boleh tuh!!" koor 2 orang itu sama-sama

Setelah sampe di depan masjid Al-Karakura,mereka malihat 2orang yang duduk santai di batu nisan deket tu Masjid.

"Lha? Itukan si Grimjaww ma Hisagi?? 2 preman pasar kedondong yang di gang jengkol yang di jalan pete?? " cerotos Ikkaku

"Iye,gue tau kok!! Tapi jangan ada hujan lokal dah!! Jijay tauk!!" kata Ishida yang nyium bau 'Hujan lokal'nya Ikkaku

"Alhamdullillah~~ gue gak kena hujannya~~ gue kan belum nyediain payung!" kata Ichigo sujud syukur di depan tangga Masjid

"OOOI!! KALIAN BERDUA!! SINI BENTAR!!" Kata Grimjaww nunjuk Ichigo ma Ikkaku.

"Lha? Saya gak diajak mas?" kata Ishida heran

"Lho? Bukannya situ Ustad toh?" kata Hisagi balik nanya

"Lha? Emang saya mirip sama Ustad ya?" Ishida kembali bertanya

"Lho? Kok balik nanya? Emang situ gak nyadar ya?" Hisagi langsung nanya

"Lha? Nyadar apaan?"

"Lho? Jadi bukan ya?"

"Lha? Bukan apa?"

"STOOOOOOOOOOPP!!! LHA-LHO-LHA-LHO,SEKALIAN AJA LO LIATIN GUE!!" Kata Ichigo masang gaya terkerennya.

"HOEEEEKK!!!" Semua muntah berjamaah,kecuali Ichigo yang -tiba seorang berambut putih jabrik datang

"HOYY!! UNTUNG NI BUKAN MASJID!! KALO ENGGAK ELO PADE JADI SANTAPAN MAKAN SIANGNYA KOMAMURA!!!" Kata orang yang bernama Toshirou ntuh

"Oie..kite kan lagi di kuburan..." Kata Grimjaww swt

"Oii!!! Toshirouu!!! Elo kok gak tadarusan?" kata Ikkaku

"Ustad Urahara lagi pergi ke Yoruichi mau ,hari ini libur dah! Tapi,gue mau tadarusan di rumah ajah!! CIAO!! "Kata Toshirou mau lari tapi di tangannya di tarik sama Ichigo

"Oi,Ichigo!! Bukan muhrim tau!!" kata Toshirou jengkel

"Gue punya ide!!! Jalan-jalan yook!!" kata Ikkaku

"Ha?" ini Ishida

"Ha?" ini Grimjaww

"Ha?" ini Toshirou

"Elo pade kebanyaan nonton Eyeshield 21 ya?" kata Ichigo sweat drop

"GUE IKUUUT~!!!" Kata 3 saudara HA-HA

"Lho? Toshirou? Bukannya tadi elo mau tadarus di rumah?" kata Ikkaku

"Enggak jadi!! Gue udah ketularan virus kalian!!"

"YOOK JALAN-JALANN!!!" Teriak mereka koor

"DIAAAAAAAAAAAAAMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jerit penunggu di kuburan Genderuwo,keluarga Kuntil,pocong,Suster ngesot,sampe Dokter ngesot,tuyul balita ampe tua.

Semua manusia yang ada di dalam maupun luar Masjid Al-Karakura langsung kira-kira 30 meter dari Masjid,mereka langsung membuka peci mereka,sarung,dan atribut shalat mereka di wc umum terdekat dan menggantinya dengan baju biasa

"Entar kita kemana ya?" kata Ichigo yang make baju paporitnya baju kemeja orens n celana jins

"Ke KFC ajah! Gue laper neeh~..." kata Ikkaku yang megangin perutnya

"Elo ini.. gak pagi,gak siang..." kata Toshirou sweat drop

"Kalo engak kita ke tempat karoke ajah!! Ajak cewe-cewe imut ntuh!!" kata Grimjaww nunjuk cewe-cewe namanya adalah,Rangiku,Hinamori,Inoue,N Rukia

"Lho? Bukannya itu 4 cewe alem ya??" kata Toshirou heran

"Iye!! Ada Orihime juga lhoooh!!!" kata Ishida yang tanpa ba-bi-bu ke tempat 4 cewe ntuh

"Ishida-kuun!! Konnichiwa!! Ekh? Minna juga!!!" kata Inoue senang

"Gue ke sini mau ngajak dewi-dewi aprodithe karokean! Mau?" kata Ikkaku ngambil gayanya iklan 3

"Bukannya nolak,tapi kami..." kata-kata Hinamori terputus karna anggukan dari ke3 temennya

"YOOOSHH!!! AYO KE SEIREITEI MALL!!!" Kata Hisagi n Grimjaww koor sambil ngacungin tangan ke atas

Sesampainya di Mall,mereka langsung ke tempat sampai,tiba-tiba seseorang yang sangat familliar datang

"Assalamu'alaikum anak-anak!! Lagi pada ngapain nih?" kata Ustad Urahara

"UWAAAAH!!!!" Mereka terkejut sekalian nyentuh langit-langit Mall,Ikkaku betengger di jembatan Mall,Grimjaww lagi mau lompat bunuh diri dari lantai 5

"Astaganagabaukolornagakoksebegitunya!!!!" latah Ichigo kambuh

"Kalian ngapain hah ke tempat karokean???" kata Ustad Urahara nyengir devil Hiruma

"Ennnn...." gak ada yang berani jawab

"Percuma kalian nyari-nyari alasan...khu-khu-khu..." sekarang Hiruma ada 2 di dunia ini

"Umm,Ustad Urahara lagi ngapain di sini? Bukannya Ustad lagi nemenin Ustadzah??" kata Hinamori angkat kaki, bicara (^,^v)

"Saya lagi beliin Yoruichi buah-buahan..." kata Ustad Urahara dingin

"Ekh!! Gimana melahirkannya?? Sukses??" sembur Rangiku

"Ustad!! Anaknya cowo apa cewe??" kata Rukia pura-pura semangat

"Ohohohoho!!! Anak gue cewek lhoo!!! Gue tadi khawatir bangeet!!!" kata Ustad Urahara yang tadi dingin jadi Ustad gaul

"Waaa~h!! Selamat ya Ustaad!!" kata ke4 cewe cowo-cowo yang ada di situ Cuma bisa cengo kesambet penunggu Seireitei Mall

"Kayaknya kite kabur aja deh..." kata Hisagi ngambil ancang-ancang lari

"OK!! Gue ikut..." kata Ishida teriak tapi pelan

"Jangan tinggalin gue doong..." bisik Toshirou

"EEEIITSS!!! KALIAN BER6!!! JANGAN HARAP-HARAP KABUR DARI GUE!!!" Kata Ustad Urahara versi G (gaul)

"Enggak kok Ustad~ kami cuman...." Mereka nampak lagi berpikir keras cari alesan

"Mau Pulang!!" Kata Ichigo

"Ke Bandara!!" Ikkaku

"Ke Kuala lumpur!!" Ishida

"Ke Taiwan!!" Hisagi

"Ke KUTUB UTARA!!!" Teriak Grimjaww

"Elo semua ke sana aja deh ndiri!! Gue mau ke toilet" kata Toshirou SWT

"Kok alesannya gaje gitu?" Bisik Rukia

"Gak tau tuh!!" nyambung Rangiku

"USTAAAD~!!! JANGAN HUKUM KAMI~!!!" Kata mereka koor

"Saya akan ngehukum kalian titik!! Gak pake cabe!!!" Semprot Ustad Urahara

"Pak,saya ulang pesenannya,nasi goreng non cabe satuh,sate 2 porsi,minumnya..." sebelum selese

"TEH BOTOL SOSRO~!!!" Koor semua orang yang ada di Seireitei Mall (?)

"Elo siape?" kata Inoue yang masih waras

"Saya pelayan dari cafe sono!!" jawab waiter tadi sambil melenggang balik ke cafenya

"EHM!!! Sekarang kita lanjutin aja masalah kita!!" kata Hisagi sok cool

"Oia bener juga ni anak" kata Ustad Urahara

"Sekarang hukuman yang pertama!! Ichigo,Ishida,n Ikkaku!!! Kalian diwajibkan ngebersihin Masjid Al-Karakura bertiga!!! Untuk Grimjaww n Hisagi,kalian ngerawat Komamura selama 2 hari penuh!!!" kata Ustad Urahara sok merintah layaknya bos

"UAAPAAAA??!!!!" Koor mereka sama-sama

"Tidak menerima penolakan!!" kata Ustad Urahara sambil nunjukin papan yang di tulis,TIDAK MENERIMA PENOLAKAN

"Tapi ustad~...Masjid Al-Karakura kan luaas..." Rengek Ishida

"Trus mana banyak kamar-kamarnya,apalagi ada kamar mayatnya juga..." Ikkaku ikutan rengek

"Nasi~B...." Ichigo pasrah

"Trus Komamura kan GANAS!!!" Kata Grimjaww n Hisagi Koor ,emang Komamura adalah seekor serigala yang ditemukan sama Ustadzah Yoruichi di sekitar terkenal ganas banget,tapi kalo sama Ustadzah Yoruichi,manjanya gak ketolongan

"Syukuri aja tuh!!" kata ke4 cewe yang tadi hampir kesambet

"Sekarang kalian dan Hitsugaya!!" kata Ustad Urahara

"Gue mau,elo Hitsugaya beresin kerjaan gue di kantor Masjid!!,Kalo kalian berempat mesti masak buat anak-anak jalanan selama 3 hari penuh!!" Kata Ustad Urahara hingga membuat Hitsugaya n Cewe-cewe itu sweat drop

"Ba-baik..." kata mereka semua

"Selese dah!! Kerjakan dari sekaraang!!!! Gue mau makan pesenan gue!!!" kata Ustad Urahara sambil lari-lari kecil ke arah cafe tadi

_Nyesel dah gue ke sini!!!_ Batin mereka kompak

Sementara di Rumah Sakit...

"MANA TU SUAMI KURANG AJAR GUE!!! LAMA BENER DAH DI SURUH BELI BUAH!!!" Jerit Ustadzah Yoruichi sekuat ma Suster yang di situ sweat drop karna baru 1,5 jam yang lalu dia melahirkan

Di sisi yang lain...

"Kayaknya gue ada yang lupa dah? Apa ya?? Masa bodoh deh!! Bismillahirrahmanirrahiim!!!!" kata Ustad Urahara sambil menyantap pesenannya

---*---*---*---*---*---*---

OWARI

Ai :"Akhirnya selese juga..."

Toshirou :"Gue ngerjain tugasnya Urahara?"

Ichigo :"Nasiiib..."

Ikkaku :"Ichi,kita masih mendingan,cuman dapet pegel ama capek doang,tuh si Grimjaww n Hisagi belum masuk kandang Komamura aja udah babak belur"

Ai :"Oia..."

Ichigo :"Ada yang lebih parah lagi..."

Ai :"Apaan?"

Ichigo :"Kasihan anak-anak jalanan ntuh,pasti pada masuk rumah sakit semua ngawanin Yoruichi"

Toshirou :"GUE LUPA KALO ADA INOUE DI SITUU!!!!"

Ishida :"Mari berdoa sama-sama agar arwah para anak jalanan itu diterima disisis Allah..."

(Berdoa)

Ai :"Selese!!! Oia,ni fic buat temen gue yang Ultah!! Tanggal 3 november!!! Beda 1 tahun ma 1 hari ma gue!!"

Ichigo :"Ada yang mau elo ucapin buat dia?"

Ai :"Ada!! Oy!! Elo banyak-banyak makan kacang panjang ya,biar tambah tinggi,ama makan wortel biar mata elo itu gak nambah minusnya!!! Trus,jangan suka ngeledekin gue!!!"

Ikkaku :"Gitu doang?"

Ai :"YUP!!!"

Ichigo :"YO WEEES!!!!"

ALL :"REVIIIEEEEEWWW PLEEASEEE!!!!!"

Penunggu di Kuburan n Seireitei Mall :"BERISIIIIKK!!!!" (sambil ngejer-ngejer Ai,Ichigo,Ishida,n Ikkaku)

ALL (kecuali Toshirou yang lagi ngerjain tugas Urahara) :"UGYAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!!!!!!!!!!"


End file.
